Passed Through Fire
| Image = 069PassedThroughFire.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Laura Bailey, Ashley Johnson, and Marisha Ray as Vex'ahlia, Pike Trickfoot, and Keyleth. | ChapterNum = 5 | EpNum = 13 | GnSNum = C1E69 | Airdate = 2016-09-29 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 2:58:27 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-69/ | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/episode-69-passed-through-fire/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the thirteenth episode of the fifth chapter of Critical Role. Vox Machina is left shaken in the aftermath of their battle with Anna Ripley. They hurry back to Whitestone to save one of their own and end up being offered an alliance from the most unlikely source... Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements Previously on ''Critical Role'' "Vox Machina had been traveling to collect the Vestiges of the Divergence, artifacts from an old ancient time, to gain enough power to combat the Chroma Conclave, a group of chromatic dragons that assailed Tal'Dorei, led by Thordak the Cinder King. "In searching for these artifacts, they found one in the city of Ank'Harel, that had been taken from out from under their nose by a long-forgotten NPC named Ripley. They gave chase down to the Glintshore Island of the Hespet Archipelago, and upon storming the beaches and destroying her ship, they walked into the jungle where an ambush turned into folly. They charged into what appeared to be a couple of illusions as the floor detonated beneath them, sending them across the ground and starting an encounter with snipers in position, at half health and below for most of the party. "They gave a very, very good fight and still managed to push through, unfortunately Dr. Ripley—with the reveal that she has now bound herself to Orthax, the shadow demon that once plagued Percy's inspiration and nightmares—bent on vengeance, managed to take Percy, slay him, and leave him cold on the ground. As a group, Vox Machina did manage to...''dissect Dr. Ripley, very aggressively, and get vengeance back for their friend."'' Part I Part 1 of the episode focuses on the attempts to revive Percy. The group searches the area, finds a gate scroll, and debates about options for reviving Percy. After bidding farewell to the airship, the group teleports to Whitestone and rushes to Pike at the temple of Sarenrae for a resurrection. The first attempt fails because something is holding Percy back. It is revealed to be an enchantment on Ripley's gun. The second attempt involves impassioned pleas from several party members and, at last, a tearful and fearful Vox Machina manages to resurrect their fallen friend. Break Part II Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot * Trinket * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia New Returning * Captain Damon * Cassandra de Rolo * Shaun Gilmore * Jarett Howarth * Kynan Leore * Orthax * Raishan: under the guise of Assum Emring * Teera Inventory Quotations }} }} External Links * Episode transcript References Art: